Satya
by Tabula-rasa33
Summary: Connie/Serena.. it's a challenge i got and of course, since i don't write short things.. its chapter. Serena is called in to help on a case and she's currently a civil lawyer for the GLBT comm. they meet, sparks fly.. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I apologize for my lack of updating on my untitled... I promise I have something in mind for those two gorgeous ladies.. I just started college about a month ago and now its midterm time, crazy, crazy college... blehhhh. Anyway, I got a challenge to write a story for Serena or Connie or both. So.. this kind of plopped out. It's a chapter story too.. I can't seem to write small ones. I promise I'll update more frequently in about a week!**

**For now, I'll give you this and hopefully, even if you haven't seen the regular law and order... you'll like it. All you really should know is jack is a womanizer and Serena worked for him, but was fired and came out... Connie works for him now. Yep. Enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

"Jack… you rang?" Connie Rubirosa said as she knocked once on her superior's door, then strode confidently into his office, only to stop short at the sight of the back of a blonde head of hair.

"Yes Connie, come in, and may I formally introduce you to one of my ex assistants, Serena Southerlyn. She'll be assisting us on how to proceed in the Corne Case."

As the gorgeous blonde turned in her chair Connie got a bit short of breath, the smile Serena threw Connie's way did nothing to slow her heart and by the end of their greetings she thought she was going to pass out. Of course, Jack was oblivious to everything going on in front of him, so he went along with business as usual as the two women in front of him reeled from each other's short contact.

"Well, that's about all I can give you two. Connie, how about you take Ms. Southerlyn out to dinner courtesy of the DA's office and help her to feel more at home? I know neither of you have anything to do, don't even start that. Have a nice night ladies." And with that Jack looked back down at another case file in front of him effectively dismissing the pair.

Connie stood up a bit awkwardly, "Uh, ok then. Serena, shall we go?" she said motioning out the door.

"Sure thing, goodnight Jack, pleasure to see you again." Serena said as she followed Connie outside.

"Sorry about him, he's gotten less likeable in his old age."

"Ha ha, hate to break it to you Connie, but he was always that way." Serena retorted. "You know if you have plans for dinner or something we don't have to listen to the fossil. I know you have to have someone waiting for you to come home…"

"No! I mean, actually the only person I'm going home to is Numi. And she won't mind."

"Numi? That's a strange name. She your girlfriend? Roommate…?"

Connie laughed out loud and Serena was momentarily struck dumb. "No way, Numi is my cat. No girlfriend to speak of right now. Just my job, but you know how that can be, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Branch firing me could probably been the best move for my social life I've ever been forced to make."

As they approached Connie's office she decided to bite the bullet. "So, dinner? Neither of us has anything better to do it seems…" she trailed off and looked over at Serena, who was smiling.

"Sure, I'd like that. Where are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking this great Italian place kind of close to my apartment. Let me just grab my jacket…" she unlocked her office and went inside to her desk for to collect her stuff. As she did Serena poked around a bit. On Connie's bookshelf was a picture of what appeared to be Connie's family, there were also pictures of her and ADA Casey Novak making funny faces at what was probably a Yankees game, since both were wearing Yankees _hats_, Casey and her in what looked like a frat house during Halloween, Connie and Casey in a team photo, and finally the two posing in a shared apartment.

"You two good friends?" Serena casually asked pointing to the pictures.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we went to law school together and interned together, lived together for a short while… We also both played on the softball team in college. I may not look it, but I was a great pitcher back in my day, until an injury." Connie shrugged and grabbed her jacket. "Anything else detective, or would you like to eat instead? It IS on the office you know. I'm thinking _really_ expensive wine."

"Say no more, the interrogation is over. Lead the way counselor." Serena smiled and bowed a bit motioning toward the door before Connie stepped out smiling.

_For now that is, I'd like to know what's up with you and Casey._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who's read and reviewed.. reviews help me push this along!! i really had it written in my notebook, i just had to type it. yes, i'm way old school. :) enjoy!

* * *

As they were seated at a corner booth by the window, Connie decided to ask Serena a question.

"…What was it like, you know… telling branch you were a lesbian? What did his face look like?" Connie looked up expectantly to Serena's amused expression.

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry. I've just been wondering. You're somewhat of a legend around the office." She stopped and looked back down at the wine list just as the waitress walked up.

"Can I get you two anything to start off?" she said and Connie looked up.

"Is red ok with you?"

"Fine, thanks." Serena said and smiled.

"We'll have a nice merlot please, from the 90's if possible."

"Coming right up, and I'll be right back to take your orders." The waitress said and practically bounced away.

"Must be the start of her shift... God knows I used to be a major grump. Poor unfortunate people that had to deal with a broke law student, I know I drove my boss up a wall."

"Really?" Connie said, sensing that Serena was trying calm her nerves.

"Yep, I drove them crazy. And to answer your question, it felt amazing. I don't think I'd do anything differently. If they had a problem with my sexuality or the fact that I actually sympathized with people, that was _their_ problem. I'd always felt a bit uneasy there though, I mean I loved working for the "good guys" but it never felt like I'd imagined. Now, with my work in the community and without the bureaucracy of the office… it just feels right for me. Plus with my trust fund I can live comfortably and do things because I want to help. Not because I need the money to live. And I really do love helping people."

When Serena finally looked up, Connie was smiling broadly at her.

"That's wonderful! I'll tell you working with Jack has been the craziest ride of my career, but it's definitely worth it. He's a great lawyer, if you ignore the part about him being a total womanizer. You know," Connie said as she leaned conspiratorially toward Serena, "I've heard he keeps pictures and dates of all his former assistants in a scrapbook in his office, isn't that creepy?!" Connie laughed and sat back. Before Serena could respond their bubbly waitress returned with their wine.

"A fancy merlot for the two pretty lawyers in the house…" She said as she set down the bottle and began the procedure of opening and serving the wine. Serena and Connie were in awe, but Serena recovered first.

"How'd you know we were lawyers?" she asked.

"Well, I'm an actress- and I like to watch people, study them you know? Anyway, my roommate is a cop and she taught me some things. Your briefcases and dress pretty much give you away. I mean this is New York! It's like lawyer city out here." She smiled again as she finished pouring the wine. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks, but one more question?" Connie said and the waitress nodded for her to continue. "We could have been wall street-ers or some job where we have to dress nicely and carry briefcases, how did you pinpoint lawyers?"

The girl smiled, as if she expected a tougher question. "That's easy, you two were very eloquent when you were ordering, and you just exude confidence, so I just guessed really. Wave me over if you need anything else, and enjoy the wine." She said and walked away.

"Well, her roommate must be some cop. Is the wine good?

Serena smiled as she took another sip. "Amazing, this is a great vintage."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking very much of the other, until the waitress came back with their food. As they finished, neither really wanted to part ways so when Serena suggested a nightcap at her apartment, Connie didn't resist.

"What kind of alcohol do you have?" Connie asked, and Serena chuckled.

"Much more than you can drink, I promise."

So the two headed out- after of course- leaving Melissa, their waitress, a generous tip on the city and a promise to tell her roommate, Kate, she'd done a great job teaching her the tricks of the trade.

When the cab they hopped into stopped in front of Serena's building, Connie looked up in wonder.

"Jesus! I didn't know you had_ this much _money!" Serena just smiled at her companion.

"I told you I had a trust fund, but I must have forgotten to tell you the extent of the amount of money. Whoops.

As they approached the door, the doorman rushed out. "Hello Miss Southerlyn! I hope work was well today?" the young man of about 25 said as he held the door for the two women.

"It was fine Tom, thanks for asking. This is one of my new colleagues, Connie Rubirosa."

Connie smiled at the kind young man as they continued to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Thomas! Thank you!" Serena said as the elevator doors opened and the pair stepped inside, and Serena pressed her floor.

"God! You're on the 25th out of 27 floors? Serena Southerlyn I could say you're right spoiled." Connie joked as they began the upward trek, surprisingly faster than she would have thought.

"Ms. Rubirosa, just because my parents gave me this money right after college, doesn't mean I actually used it before I lost my job." Serena said with a smirk, "and I do believe you're jealous."

She finished just as the elevator came to a stop and slid out just as the doors opened, leaving Connie to roll her eyes and step out after.


	3. Chapter 3

**next part will be up a little later. this is 1/2 to come in the next 12-24 hours.**

* * *

"Do you want something to change into Connie? I'm going to retire the power suit for the night."

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks." Connie said distractedly as she spun slowly taking in the room around her. Serena exited the room to the hallway at the right leaving Connie to inspect the house. The door opened to a solid wooden platform about 3 stairs off the main level. When you walk down them the plush cream carpet leads in three directions, toward the black and white linoleum of the kitchen, toward the hallway Serena just walked into, and finally toward a coffee-brown suede couch, adjacent to a wall length window that overlooks a beautiful part of Manhattan. Facing the couch is a huge painting framed in silver and a deep cherry coffee table while the art adorning the walls was a beautiful mix of both Van Gogh and Monet, save the one facing the couch.

_I wonder where the TV is._

Connie idly wondered as she wandered into the kitchen. The design was so the kitchen was almost enclosed because the island acted as a kind of wall between the living room and the kitchen. Tucked safely under the lip of it were three barstools.

_Gets rid of needing a dining room table... I wonder if Serena ever entertains. God, I don't think I'd ever leave my house if I had a place like this._

The kitchen cabinetry was all the same cherry as the coffee table in the living room with a black marble countertop. All of Serena's appliances were state of the art and Connie was beginning to feel out of her league. Drifting back into the living room Connie saw Serena approach in sweats, a t-shirt, and a smirk.

"Enjoying the view?" she said and replaced the smirk with a genuine smile.

"It's fantastic Serena, I have questions but first I need to change and then I want the full tour." Connie said and matched Serena's smile with one of her own.

"Right this way, m'lady." Serena said and showed Connie to her bathroom. "There are clothes right on the counter, come on out whenever you're ready." And she spun around and headed toward the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine. Opening one of the doors in the kitchen, Serena stepped into her own mini wine cellar. After taking some time to find a nice blush wine for the two of them, she stepped out to the amused face of the ADA.

"You have your own _wine cellar_?" she said and stepped back so Serena could get out.

"…duh. Where else would I keep my infinite amount of alcohol?" she answered sarcastically and put the wine in the fridge to chill. "Besides, this is the only place I actually flaunt my money. I wanted a place to come home to, so I splurged a bit. Anyway, would you like the penny tour?"

Connie nodded yes and Serena motioned her into the living room stating, "The only other thing I have in the kitchen is a pantry, and that's not very exciting."

"Ok, well… the only thing you probably don't see right now is the TV. Well," she said and motioned for Connie to stand in front of the picture. "Here it is." She pressed a button on the side of the fame and within seconds the place where the picture was went black and TruTV came on.

"Really Serena? Don't get enough court at work?" Connie said teasingly, and Serena turned a nice shade of pink.

"Hey, I'm not there as much anymore so I have to get my fix somehow! Lets go, I don't like you making fun of me." With a smirk she flipped the TV back off and showed Connie to the other side of the house.

"The first door here on the left is a spare bedroom, otherwise known as the room you'll be sleeping in tonight because we're about to drink _more _than we did at dinner and I'm not about to leave you in the hands of a cab driver… no objections allowed. Plus when you see this room, you won't say no. Think of it as a sleepover minus pigtails and sleeping bags, plus no parents and wine." Serena said smiling devilishly.

Looking into the room she was bound to stay in tonight, Connie was impressed. The room was bigger than her room in her own apartment. It was furnished nicely with a double bed, two end tables, a TV, and a nice walk in closet, plus the splashes of bright reds and yellows all around the room tied together a theme she couldn't exactly pin down.

"The color palette was influenced by my favorite Monet." Serena commented, sensing the unspoken question, and pointed to the painting hanging on the wall.

"Sunset in Venice, great choice." Connie replied and took in the positive vibe she got from this room. "Yeah, I guess this will do." She said and smirked.

"Ready to move on counselor?" Serena asked and with a nod from Connie, led her into the next room.

"You've already seen the bathroom, so I'll just show you my office and bedroom… and not in that order."

_That's right, her bathroom was the size of my living room. Gorgeous marble counter that sat under a huge lighted mirror, glass-encased waterfall shower, heated tile floor, and a huge Jacuzzi tub… I could live in there and be happy._

Connie was brought out of her musing by Serena's voice.

"…is my bedroom, my second favorite room in the house." She finished and opened the door.

_This by far, is the most awesome room I've ever seen._ Connie thought as she stepped in slowly and looked from one side to the other. To start out, the carpet was sky blue, plusher than the carpet in the living room, and soft as chenille. On the left side of the door in the corner was a fireplace and about 5 feet away, a white leather couch. In the corner closest to the outside wall was a door.

"That leads to my closet. Kind of huge, but absolutely necessary." Serena interrupted, breaking Connie's observations. She turned her head and threw a smirk over her shoulder at Serena.

Then looking back around she stopped in the center of the far wall, her gaze falling on a huge silver four-poster bed with a white down comforter and sky blue silk sheets that were still mussed from the night before. The bed was flanked by two silver and glass end tables and looked down on by a large window. The biggest surprise however was the far right wall, looked like it was painted by hand, there were puffy white clouds and a blue sky.

"That's gorgeous Serena, who did it?" Connie asked, and Serena blushed a second time that night.

"I did, first thing when I moved in. Here let me show you my office." She said, and Connie looked confused.

"There wasn't another door in the hallway… do you _have_ an office?"

Serena smiled and led her toward the fireplace.

"Just you wait…"


End file.
